


Are You Gonna Stay Night?

by Livesindreams



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livesindreams/pseuds/Livesindreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky hasn't seen Steve for over a year, and then he saves him from death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Gonna Stay Night?

    It’d been over a year since Bucky had seen Steve, and the last time they met hadn’t gone too favourably; mind control and attacking your former best friend never really did end well. But that had been then, and this was now. Now he had all the knowledge of the Howling Commandos and Steve, _especially_ Steve. The only problem was that he didn’t remember these things, he’d just read them and heard them second-hand from other people. It was frustrating to say the least, to know that he was involved in something but not _remembering_ that he was involved in it. Out with the official reports he had no idea about anything. He didn’t know what it felt like to be there, and yet he was held up as a hero in all the exhibitions about Captain America and the Howling Commandos. 

    The fact that he was supposed to be a hero was a problem in its own right. Heroes don’t let themselves get brainwashed and kill innocent people. They’re supposed to fight back, or try dying. 

    Close to the year mark, he’d given up and nearly drank himself into an early grave - or was? He had no idea. Physically he was 23 years old, and he’d only been ‘alive’ for 23 years, the rest of the time he was on ice. But Nick Fury had found him and offered him a chance at redemption. It took some persuading on Fury’s end to convince him he wasn’t better off dead, but finally he was back on the field and working with Fury to take down HYDRA. 

    Fucking HYDRA. It was all their fault, and he wouldn’t rest until every last HYDRA agent was captured or dead. Preferably the latter one, and Fury didn’t seem to have a problem with letting him take out a few of the big names after they’d pulled all the information they could out of them. 

    His current mission was in London, and his task was to bring in General Aleksander Lukin; the man responsible for handing him over to Alexander Pierce. His orders were to bring him in alive, but they never stated in what condition. He had the shot up to tranquillise him, and was about to pull the trigger when Bucky swore that he looked directly at him and smiled. That sonuvabitch. Why the fuck was he smiling? Bucky was about to paralyse him and beat him within an inch of his life, and then haul his ass off to Fury where he’d most likely be tortured for information and then killed. He should not be smiling. 

    Except it became clear after the general noise of busy London was drowned out with the sound of an explosion. The shockwaves buffered against him, and his ears run loudly from tinnitus, and from how loud they were ringing, the explosion had to have happened extremely close to him. He looked over at the sudden bright spot within the dark sky and seen a helicopter on fire and heading straight for the building in front of it.

    And worst of all, Captain America was hanging off the helicopter and from the way he’s being violently jerked, he was going to be shoved off soon and fall to his death. Super soldier or not, there was no way anyone would survive that fall straight onto concrete. 

    He had to act fast and that meant abandoning his mission. The sniper gun was knocked to one side, and Bucky took a run and jump onto the next building and kept running and building jumping until he was directly above the now spinning out of control helicopter. Steve had already been knocked off and the only way Bucky was going to catch him was if he jumped. 

    Which he didn’t hesitate to do. 

    Jumping off the building wasn’t the craziest thing he’d ever do; but jumping without getting his equipment ready was. Which was exactly what he had done. As he dived straight down for Steve, his left hand was fumbled at his side as he tried to grab his grappling gun that Fury had supplied him with. 

    From the force of falling, he would never have managed to grab it without the metal arm that HYDRA had supplied him with. Fucking HYDRA. 

    He barely managed to wrap his fingers from his right hand around the collar of Steve’s uniform in time, and as soon as he had a reasonable grip on him, he fired the gun. He used his body to protect Steve as the swung through the glass window of the building, and when Steve’s body knocked into him and flung them to the floor, Bucky started to choke and couldn’t breathe. But he was a soldier and he managed to soldier on and dragged himself out from underneath Steve. 

    The blood from the shards of glass that had embedded themselves in his skin was already starting to trickle out and stick to his uniform. But dealing with his injuries and the pain he was in was secondary to getting Steve out of there. The super soldier had been beat up badly and was now passed out, and unlike last time, Bucky wasn’t going to leave him there to be found by someone else. 

    So he hauled him up over his shoulder, and used his left arm to secure him, and took Steve back to his own safe house. 

***

    He was staying in one of Nick Fury’s own spider holes, so the place had enough security to mean that he could pass out without having to worry about suddenly being surrounded by people who want to kill him. But more importantly, it had a working TV. 

    A working TV that he didn’t remember turning on.

    He tried to sit up and reach for his gun, but was stopped by the incapacitating pain that shot up through his back and in his lower abdomen. The pain was severe enough to make him hiss and slowly lower his body back down onto whatever he was lying on - oh, it was the couch. He must’ve passed out watching some TV. Except that would only make sense if he’d bandaged himself up first, and he would definitely remember having to pull out all those shards of glass. 

    After spending a few minutes mentally preparing himself for standing up, he slowly stood up, using the couch as supported. Then, anything he could lean against became support as he slowly made his way towards the room he’d put Steve in. 

    Steve who was suspiciously in the _exact_ same position as Bucky had left him in. 

    He shook his head softly and chuckled to himself, as he headed for the duffle bag that was on the floor next to Steve’s bed. 

    As he started to put his uniform on, he could feel Steve looking at him. 

    “I know you’re awake,” Bucky told him softly as he carefully pulled on his shirt. “There’s no need to pretend you’re not.” 

    “Aren’t you going to stay the night?” Steve propped himself up on the bed with his elbows. 

    “I have to meet Fury.” 

    “It can wait til morning.” 

    “Lukin leave’s in a few days. We need to come up with a new game plan.” 

    “Which can wait until the morning when you’re not in so much pain. I can see it in every move you make, Buck.” 

    Bucky sighed and turned to face him. “I have too. I can’t let Lukin escape.” 

    “You said it yourself, he’ll be here for a few more days.” 

    “Fury’ll want to know what happened.” 

    “And what happened tonight won’t have changed in the morning.” 

    “... I just can’t.” 

    There was a silence between the two of them, and Bucky looked away from Steve whilst Steve looked directly at Bucky. 

    “It doesn’t mean we have to talk about anything if you stay. It just means you’re letting the pain die down a little before you go back to capturing Lukin.” 

    Bucky glanced up at him for a second, and a small smile spread across his lips. 

    “I guess I could stay the night.” 


End file.
